


В памяти звучит наша мелодия

by Lenuchka, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [9]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Kitchen (2019)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Kylux Adjacent Ship, M/M, Summer Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, kylux adjacent, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Летом 1973 Флип Циммерман находится на задании в Нью-Йорке, в Адской кухне.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Gabriel O'Malley/Flip Zimmerman
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172138
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от M до E) команды Кайло и Хакса





	В памяти звучит наша мелодия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My memory plays our tune](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393113) by [spiteandmalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiteandmalice/pseuds/spiteandmalice). 



> Special thanks to spiteandmalice for allowing this translation ❤
> 
> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah). 

_Май 1973_

После окончания дела о Ку-клукс-клане шеф Бреди предложил им на какое-то время залечь на дно, пока не поймают всех, принимавших участие в плане с бомбой. Рон и Патрис отправились в Чикаго, а Флип получил назначение в Нью-Йорк. Он хотел местечко поспокойнее, например, Денвер, но у шефа нашелся друг в Нью-Йорке, который мог присматривать за Флипом. Банды здесь знали каждого полицейского в ближайших трех штатах, поэтому полиция нуждалась в новых лицах. Пасмурным майским утром Флип прибыл на службу в десятый участок Нью-Йоркской полиции в Адскую кухню.

Он появился в крайне неподходящий момент. По сравнению с участком в Колорадо-Спрингс, здесь было настоящее столпотворение: полицейские, заступающие на смену, полицейские, сдающие смену, кучка несчастных похмельных мужчин, выгоняемых из вытрезвителя, и четыре проститутки, ожидающих оформления.

Его направили в кабинет шефа, у которого оказался слабый колорадский акцент, и Флип тут же почувствовал себя почти как дома.

— Добро пожаловать в Десятый, Циммерман, рад тебя видеть. Шеф Бриджерс рассказывал о тебе много хорошего, так что приступим. У нас есть несколько зацепок, ведущих к местному каналу по отмыванию денег ирландской мафии. И я хочу, чтобы ты сунул к ним нос, завел знакомства, добыл информацию.

Он переложил стопку бумаг на столе и достал папку, которую протянул Флипу.

— Связного встретишь в гей-баре. Извини, не я выбирал место, оно принадлежит мафии. Но ты большой мальчик, так что я уверен: педики к тебе не пристанут. Если понадобится машина, обратись к Бетти со стойки для посетителей.

Бар оказался довольно скромным: вход с боковой улицы, тонированные стекла, над ними — синяя неоновая вывеска «Коктейли».

Вышибала обыскал его перед тем, как впустить, и посмотрел на него долгим, тяжелым взглядом. Флип оделся как всегда: фланелевая рубашка, футболка, джинсы и ботинки.

— Вы знаете, что это за заведение?

Флип хотел огрызнуться, что он всегда так одевается и что гей может носить все, что захочет, но только натянуто улыбнулся и ответил:

— Да, сэр.

Его пропустили.

Внутри бар не представлял из себя ничего особенного, единственное, что выдавало в нем гей-бар, — розовый треугольник, висящий над полкой с бутылками ликера, и однополые парочки на танцполе.

В связном Флипа в первую очередь привлекли волосы. Многие ирландские мафиози обладали рыжеватыми волосами, но, являясь силовиками и охранниками, они обычно брились почти под ноль. У этого парня волосы были длиннее, а стрижка более стильной. Он улыбался другому мужчине, в котором Флип по ужасному шраму, видимому с противоположного конца помещения, опознал Микки О’Брайена, владельца бара. Лицо связного просветлело, когда он рассмеялся над чем-то, сказанным Микки, и Флип постарался не пялиться на его скулы.

Мужчина поймал взгляд Флипа, и его глаза одобрительно заблестели.

Микки ушел за стойку, а связной подошел к нему.

— Привет, красавчик. Меня зовут Габриэль.

— А меня Флип. Джейк Полски сказал, что ты предлагаешь работу.

Джейка Полски, парня на побегушках, полиция использовала в качестве информатора, но он был слишком мелкой сошкой, чтобы знать что-либо важное.

— Так ты здесь по делу. Ладно, иди за мной, — Габриэль выглядел разочарованным.

Он отвел Флипа в угол бала, где отдыхало всего несколько человек. Флип попытался не смотреть на двух нежно целующихся мужчин. Он не мог понять, был ли это приветственный или прощальный поцелуй. Габриэль заметил его интерес.

— Да, извини, здесь много голубых, постарайся, не обращать на них внимания.

— Все нормально. Я... э-э... гей.

Внутренне запаниковав, Флип почувствовал, как у него вспотели ладони. Он никогда не произносил этих слов вслух, и, черт, он только что дал мафии материал для шантажа — им достаточно выяснить его настоящую личность.

Лицо Габриэля просветлело.

— Приятно слышать, — промурлыкал он. И Флип занервничал еще больше, уверенный, что все испортил. Он чувствовал себя полным идиотом: три месяца назад ку-клукс-клановец размахивал у него перед носом пистолетом, и он был спокоен, как удав. А теперь стоило симпатичному парню ему улыбнуться, и он вспотел.

«Ради всего святого, Циммерман, возьми себя в руки».

— Я только что приехал в город. Джейк — друг моего кузена, а мне нужно подзаработать денег на лето.

— Отлично. У меня как раз есть для тебя работенка.

**~*~**

_Июль 1973_

Июль в Нью-Йорке по ощущениям казался более жарким, чем любое лето в Колорадо-Спрингс, но Флип предполагал, что все дело в плотной застройке и толпах людей на улицах. Поначалу ему было странно не ездить повсюду на машине, но потом он привык. В городе отчетливо пахло мусором и горячим асфальтом, но ему это нравилось. Здесь Флип чувствовал себя независимым. Словно он мог быть кем хотел.

Мафия поручала ему доставлять деньги и посылки по всей округе. Он прилично изучил район и каждый день встречал достаточно людей, чтобы регулярно сообщать куратору полезную информацию, не рискуя вызвать подозрения. Работа под прикрытием оказалась удобной, и Флип начал расслабляться, пока не осознал, что в десятом участке есть крот, и не начал трижды проверять каждого встречного. Шеф назвал поимку крота его главной задачей, но едва заметный след вел в никуда — крот хорошо замаскировался.

Флип продолжал ходить в бар, где время от времени сталкивался с Габриэлем, прятался в одной из липких кабинок со стаканом разбавленного дорогого виски, иногда набираясь храбрости, чтобы потанцевать с кем-нибудь из симпатичных молодых парней, порхающих по танцполу и бросающих на него призывные взгляды. Флип чувствовал себя слишком старым и сломленным, словно он повидал в своей жизни слишком много дерьма, чтобы просто наслаждаться ею, как они. Он задавался вопросом, приехали ли они из городов, где на лужайках пылают кресты. Приехали они в Нью-Йорк или уехали из родных городов?

Он не мог объяснить, почему всегда выбирал один и тот же бар, но оправдывал себя тем, что непросто найти другой гей-бар в нескольких шагах от квартиры. Вранье. Он знал, что ходит туда, потому что хочет снова увидеть Габриэля. С тех пор, как его наняли, они виделись дважды: один раз в покерном притоне, и Габриэль подмигнул ему, второй раз на поминках, но Флип побоялся к нему подойти.

Сегодня бар был переполнен. Драг-квин дирижировала толпой со временной шаткой сцены, сооруженной на танцполе. Наблюдая за ней, Флип не заметил, как к нему кто-то подсел. Габриэль.

— Нужно поговорить, Флип.

— Конечно.

Габриэль привел Флипа в кладовку с восточной стороны здания. Он как-то бывал здесь, принес немного кокаина. Габриэль включил свет, закрыл дверь и скрестил руки на груди.

— Как давно ты работаешь под прикрытием?

— Под чьим прикрытием? Полиции? Я похож на копа? — Флип попытался непринужденно рассмеяться.

Габриэль продолжил пристально на него смотреть, Флип пожал плечами.

— Не знаю, за кого ты меня принимаешь, Габриэль, но я здесь только для того, чтобы хорошо провести время и подзаработать летом.

— Ага, я все это слышал в прошлый раз. Очень убедительно. Вот только большинство наших курьеров задает вопросы или комментирует задания, а ты просто киваешь и выполняешь любое поручение. Каждый раз. Подозрительно. Когда я увидел тебя на поминках Дженни, то не придал этой встрече особого значения, но во вторник братьев Дженни арестовали. Как у полиции это получилось, если только кто-то из находившихся в доме не сдал их? А теперь ты здесь, в то же время, что и я.

— Я ничего не знаю о братьях Дженни, не уверен, что даже знаком с ними.

Флип врал, он доложил о встрече своим кураторам меньше чем через час после того, как заметил их.

— И то, что мы оба оказались здесь, просто совпадение, — твердо заявил он.

— Я не верю в совпадения.

Флип слышал слухи о Габриэле, о том, что он быстрее всех избавляется от трупов и проблем. Он опасный человек, но Флип часто встречал таких. Ему нужно только выиграть время, немного, может, неделю, пока не удастся выкурить крота. Флип вернется в Колорадо раньше, чем Габриэль узнает, что он уехал.

Флип провел ладонью по волосам и, растянув губы в самой соблазнительной улыбке, шагнул к Габриэлю. Если он хочет выбраться отсюда, нужно вынудить Габриэля думать о чем-то другом. Заставить безоговорочно поверить ему.

— Я надеялся, что ты привел меня сюда по другой причине, Габриэль, — забросил он наживку.

Габриэль прищурился, и Флип продолжил:

— Спроси Микки. Я все время прихожу сюда. Я гей, люблю выпить и живу неподалеку, — нужно, чтобы Габриэль поверил его словам.

Габриэль был с ним почти одного роста, но Флип умудрился опустить взгляд и посмотреть сквозь ресницы снизу вверх. И постарался закрепить результат:

— Это глупо, и я чувствую себя дураком, признаваясь, но я ждал тебя, Габриэль.

В голосе Флипа появилась хрипотца, а слова ему самому казались заимствованными из телесериала, но Габриэль шагнул к нему.

Флип подался вперед, и Габриэль поцеловал его. Поцелуй был хорош, они оба расслабились и достаточно опьянели, поэтому поцелуй стал страстным и неаккуратным после первого же соприкосновения умелого языка Габриэля с языком Флипа. Прижавшись к горячему телу Габриэля, Флип потерся об него бедрами. И, черт, его член уже стал твердым как камень. Флип начал растворяться в ощущениях, когда почувствовал, что под ребра уперлось пистолетное дуло.

Габриэль отстранился, и Флипа разозлило, что он пялился на его влажные губы, вместо того чтобы сразу побеспокоиться о пистолете. Он проклинал чертов виски, который затуманил ему разум, и Габриэля, который повлиял на его член.

— Я спрошу снова, но уже не так вежливо: ты коп?

Флип поднял обе руки и широко распахнул глаза в неподдельном беспокойстве. Если кто-то во всем городе и мог избавиться от его тела, то это Габриэль. К рассвету Флип превратится в очередную строчку статистики. Никто никогда не узнает, куда он делся.

— Нет.

В ответ щелкнул предохранитель, дуло надавило достаточно сильно, чтобы оставить синяк, если он выживет.

— Мама говорила, что Петр трижды отрекся от Иисуса, так что я дам тебе еще один шанс. Ты — коп.

Флип сглотнул.

— Да.

Предохранитель снова щелкнул, и Габриэль убрал пистолет обратно за пояс.

— Хорошо. Потому что я хочу выйти из банды.

**~*~**

_Сентябрь 1973_

Флип каждую неделю встречался с Габриэлем в Клинтон-парке, чтобы обменяться информацией. С полученными сведениями количество арестов возросло, да и улов стал крупнее. Их отношения вернулись к чисто профессиональным, но Флип сохранял в памяти каждую их встречу, чтобы воспроизводить их в памяти наедине с собой, и ненавидел себя за это.

На этой неделе прошел слух, что за парком следят, поэтому они поменяли место встречи на перекресток 41-й Западной и 11-й. Флип находился в двух кварталах от точки, когда заметил позади тех же двух громил, что и пять кварталов назад. Хвост.

Он ускорил шаг и, метнувшись за угол, увидел, что Габриэль уже ждет.

— За мной следят, — произнес Флип вместо приветствия.

— И это все? Выглядишь так, словно за тобой черти гонятся.

Габриэль подхватил его под локоть и потащил в темный переулок, к мусорным бакам.

— Притворись, что по-настоящему меня целуешь, Циммерман.

— Я не собираюсь сосаться с тобой здесь...

Габриэль схватил его за рубашку и, прижав к кирпичной стене, накрыл его губы своими. Флип попробовал вспомнить, зачем вообще сопротивлялся, когда Габриэль потерся бедрами о его бедра и низко застонал. Именно так низко и грязно, как Флип себе представлял. Он застонал в ответ и сжал в ладонях задницу Габриэля.

Шаги приближались. Черт. Точно. Громилы.

За спиной раздалось полное отвращения хмыканье, и Флип, крепко зажмурившись, сосредоточился на губах Габриэля и теле в своих объятиях. Если его и пристрелят в переулке, то, по крайней мере, вместе с Габриэлем. И эта мысль странным образом обнадеживала.

Один бандит крикнул другому, который, похоже, остался на главной улице:

— Продолжаем искать, тут только парочка педиков. Он, наверное, забежал в какой-нибудь магазин.

Когда они разорвали поцелуй, губы Габриэля выглядели припухшими. Флип убрал волосы с его лица:

— Спасибо.

Габриэль усмехнулся:

— Ты настоящая девица в беде. На самом деле...

Чтобы заставить Габриэля замолчать, Флип поцеловал его. Какое-то время они провели в тени переулка, изучая друг друга губами и не обращая внимания на шум города вокруг.

После этого инцидента Габриэль вернулся к сугубо деловому поведению, а Флип оплакивал, возможно, единственную возможность узнать, везде ли Габриэль веснушчатый.

Он неохотно смирился с таким поворотом событий и вернулся к работе. До этого вечера все шло хорошо. Флип вытащил ключи и, случайно бросив взгляд на окна квартиры, заметил одного из самых известных мафиозных киллеров, проходящего мимо окна в гостиной.

Его раскрыли.

Крота так и не вычислили, а теперь его раскрыли.

Флипу было некуда податься, ведь сейчас он не мог никому доверять в участке. Каждый владелец местных гостиниц и ночлежек так или иначе сотрудничал с мафией. Он оказался в полной жопе.

Он напьется до отключки в одном из немногих известных ему безопасных баров и будет надеяться, что переживет ночь. Завтра он пойдет к шефу, который прибудет в восемь утра, найдет убежище и защиту.

Бар принадлежал бразильцам. Флип ходил сюда, когда в гей-баре собиралось слишком много людей или его закрывали. В этом баре хватало места примерно для пятидесяти человек, но сегодня он был пуст. В углу, как обычно, сидел Джо, а за стойкой работала Ана. В промежутках между обслуживанием его и Джо она читала книгу.

Флип вздрогнул, пролив выпивку на руку, когда Ана внезапно бросила книгу на барную стойку.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты здесь находился. То, что мы платим вам, мафиози, не значит, что здесь вам рады, — крикнула она кому-то за его спиной.

Флип обернулся, но он уже откуда-то знал, что позади стоит Габриэль.

Он мило улыбался, положив руку Флипу на плечо, что не произвело на Ану никакого впечатления.

— Прости, я просто хотел поговорить с другом. Если хочешь, мы выйдем. Сегодня я занимаюсь исключительно своими личными делами.

Ана уперлась руками в бока:

— Я не уверена, что он хочет идти с тобой.

— Все хорошо, Ана, он мой друг, — Флип заерзал на стуле, стряхивая с себя руку Габриэля. Обычно Ана предпочитала читать, а не разговаривать с посетителями, но чем больше она наливала, тем больше получала чаевых, а Флип уже потерял счет заказанному.

— Не хотелось бы встретиться с твоими врагами, если у тебя такие друзья, — фыркнула Ана. — Твой друг хочет выпить?

— Мне, пожалуйста, кайпиринью с дополнительным лаймом.

— Я думала, что вы, парни Мика, пьете только виски. А теперь ты просишь дополнительный лайм!

Губы Габриэля слегка дрогнули в улыбке в ответ на замечание.

— Если у тебя нет лаймов, я буду кашасу со льдом.

Анна снова фыркнула.

— Конечно, у меня есть лаймы! В каком баре я, по-твоему, работаю? Сядь и скажи своему другу, что хотел, а я принесу тебе выпить. Один напиток, и ты отсюда уйдешь.

Габриэль кивнул в ответ, Ана отошла в другой конец бара, наполнила стакан Джо и начала готовить коктейль Габриэля.

— Я знаю, что тебя раскрыли, Флип, — сказал Габриэль, понизив голос.

— Откуда?

— Я тебя сдал.

У Флипа сжалось сердце.

— Но зачем?

— Я знаю, кто крот, мне пришлось раскрыть твое прикрытие раньше, чем это сделал он. Доверься мне, ладно?

Флип расхохотался так громко, что Джо и Анна обернулись посмотреть на него. У Флипа начиналась истерика. Вечер становился все хуже и хуже.

— Довериться? Тебе? Посмотри, к чему это меня привело.

— Ты не понимаешь, крот — Ларри Уокер.

Они составляли списки подозреваемых, но Ларри не вошел даже в самый первый. 

— Как?

— По нашим сведениям, когда они переехали, Ларри был чист, но за последние годы его сын подсел на кокс и ставки на скачках. Ларри начал сливать информацию, чтобы защитить его.

Вернувшаяся Ана одной рукой наполнила стакан Флипа, другой поставила напиток перед Габриэлем.

— Как заказывал, с дополнительным лаймом.

Габриэль сделал большой глоток:

— Идеально, спасибо.

Он положил несколько банкнот, с лихвой покрыв их счет, а затем сказал что-то на весьма приличном португальском, и настороженное лицо Аны немного смягчилось. Она что-то ответила ему, показав на Флипа. Он был твердо уверен, что оба смеялись над ним.

В бар вошла держащаяся за руки парочка и устроилась слишком близко, чтобы не услышать их разговор.

Флип прикончил свой бурбон и сполз со стула.

— Габриэль, через минуту иди следом за мной в уборную.

Габриэль подмигнул ему и соблазнительно, как ему казалось (он был прав), обхватил губами соломинку. Флип нахмурился.

— Да, господи, просто поговорить... — Флип замолк, направляясь вглубь бара. Они всего-то дважды поцеловались, и что, теперь Габриэль думал, что он просто отсосет ему в грязном толчке?

Что ж. Для протокола: Флип с радостью признавался самому себе, что отсосал бы. Но он напился, его раскрыли, и сексу придется подождать, как бы давно он ни мечтал о нем.

Когда несколько минут спустя Габриэль толкнул дверь туалета, мысли Флипа перетекли от Габриэля к его взаимодействию с Ларри. Кусочки мозаики встали на свои места, и он был уверен, что Габриэль прав, но осознание, что Ларри оказался кротом, давалось нелегко. Ларри Уокер. Твою мать.

— На прошлой неделе я ходил с ним выпить. Он спросил, где я живу, хотел вызвать мне такси. Ларри действительно крот. Черт. Черт.

Габриэль пожал плечами:

— Теперь, когда ты знаешь, кто крот, может, трахнемся уже, Циммерман?

Флип поперхнулся, голова кружилась, хотелось отрицать, что он жаждал секса так же, как и Габриэль, но он не сдвинулся ни на шаг, когда Габриэль медленно, очень медленно, подошел к нему. И либо Флип опьянел сильнее, чем думал, либо он просто оказался слаб, но внезапно они начали целоваться. Рот Габриэля был кисло-сладким на вкус: лайм и сахар. Флипу хотелось слизнуть этот вкус.

Ох, он попал и слишком сильно опьянел.

Когда открылась дверь, они моментально отскочили друг от друга, но Джо, спотыкающейся походкой проследовавший к писсуару, кажется, их даже не заметил.

Габриэль наклонился к нему и прошептал на ухо:

— Успокойся, Циммерман, я не стану покушаться на твою добродетель. У меня есть место, о котором никто не знает. Там ты сможешь спокойно проспаться.

Флип устал, злился на Ларри, он просто хотел спать и делать свою чертову работу, не оглядываясь через плечо. Он хотел вернуться в Колорадо, без страха, что Рона линчуют, не беспокоясь о бомбах и прочем дерьме. Он просто хотел делать свою чертову работу.

Габриэль, как идеальный хозяин, постелил ему на диване, налил стакан воды и выключил свет.

У Флипа мелькнула мысль встать и пойти в спальню Габриэля, требуя, чтобы тот выполнил обещанное, но он заснул, даже не разувшись.

Он проснулся от похлопываний по плечу. В квартире было светло — слишком светло для человека, страдающего от похмелья, — и Габриэль протягивал ему кофе и полотенце.

Флип с наслаждением отлил, принял душ, почистил зубы пастой и кончиком полотенца. Он оделся и выпил две чашки кофе, пока Габриэль принимал душ, и, наконец, снова почувствовал себя человеком.

Было около семи утра, Флип подумал, что надо бы одолжить у Габриэля солнечные очки, может, шляпу, попытаться замаскироваться и поймать такси прямиком в участок.

Он обувался, сидя на жутком диване Габриэля, когда тот забрался к нему на колени. Габриэль оделся и зачесал назад влажные волосы, но оставил рубашку расстегнутой, и Флип старался не смотреть на полоску обнаженной кожи от горла до паха.

— Я подумал, что мы могли бы закончить то, что вчера начали.

— Плохая идея, О’Мэлли, поверь.

Габриэль усмехнулся:

— У меня полно плохих идей, но эта — хорошая.

Он поцеловал Флипа прежде, чем тот успел ответить. Теперь Габриэль был на вкус, как кофе, и, пожалуй, вчерашний бурбон убил последние клетки мозга Флипа, но он подумал «К черту» и ответил на поцелуй. У него оставался час. Может, два, теперь, когда он знал, кто крот, ему не нужно было появляться в участке ровно в восемь. Возможно, именно это Габриэль и планировал. Передать информацию, чтобы Флип остался.

Габриэль отвел его в спальню. Они медленно разделись, помогая друг другу избавиться от только что надетой одежды. Здесь было намного прохладнее, с оконной рамы дул потрепанный кондиционер. Поэтому, оказавшись голым, Флип задрожал.

Солнце полностью встало, в окно струился свет, и Флипу казалось таким странным заниматься сексом при дневном свете, а не на отсыревшем заднем сиденье машины или в темной кладовке бара, торопясь, пока не пришла полиция и не вышвырнула всех вон.

Габриэль был прекрасен, в солнечном свете его веснушки выделялись особенно ярко, а волосы светились. Он оседлал Флипа, удерживая и беря, что ему нужно, и Флип беспомощно подчинился. Придерживая Габриэля за бедра, он с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не выпалить ничего глупого, типа «ты прекрасен» или «я так себе все и представлял».

После секса установилась странно расслабленная атмосфера. Флип никогда не делал такого — никогда не спал с другим мужчиной в настоящей постели. Габриэль уткнулся в него носом, и Флип прижал его к груди. Было приятно. Очень. Он знал, что Габриэль — убийца, что у него слишком много крови на руках, чтобы когда-либо смыть ее, но прямо сейчас он пах шампунем и сексом и зевал в объятиях Флипа. И Флип чувствовал себя в безопасности рядом с ним.

Он закрыл глаза. Сейчас только половина восьмого, а он все еще чертовски усталый и так и не протрезвел. Он немного вздремнет, а потом отправится в участок.

В конце концов Габриэль выполз из кровати и задернул занавески, и они задремали вместе в приглушенном солнечном свете.

**~*~**

_Ноябрь 1973_

Тем же утром, когда Флип арестовывал Ларри, только чуть позже, произошла якобы случайная перестрелка, в которой убили оставшихся четырех членов банды, знавших, что Флип — коп. Ларри к концу дня тоже умер, забитый другими заключенными.

У Габриэля на время перестрелки было невероятно шаткое алиби, но Флип не стал давить, а просто шепотом поблагодарил его, думая, что тот заснул рядом с ним.

Последние пять недель они постоянно занимались сексом, но Флип не мог насытиться. И он знал, что зашел слишком далеко, ведь, когда Габриэль без предупреждения исчез на несколько часов и вернулся с конвертом, полным налички, Флип сделал вид, что все в порядке.

В конце ноября шеф Бреди связался с ним в десятом участке, сказал, что все местные клановцы арестованы, расследование закончено, а Колорадо-Спрингс снова безопасен для него и для Рона. Он чуть не ответил Бреди, что ему хорошо и здесь, но Габриэль не появлялся уже четыре дня, и пустая квартира напоминала Флипу, что у них не будет счастливого финала. Габриэль в конце концов устанет от него, попадет в тюрьму или погибнет. После ареста Ларри Флип занимался бумагами, нервничал и мечтал вернуться к оперативной работе.

Автобус Флипа отправлялся в полдень, а сейчас, в начале одиннадцатого, Габриэль захотел трахнуть его напоследок, и Флип не смог ему отказать. Он стоял в гостиной на четвереньках, уставившись на грубый коричнево-оранжевый ковер, и пытался напомнить себе, что сделал правильный выбор, что так будет лучше для них обоих.

Он врал, и они оба это знали.

**~*~**

_Декабрь 1975_

Прошло два года. Когда Флип вернулся в Колорадо-Спрингс, он купил дом на самой окраине и без соседей поблизости. Он хватался за одно дело за другим, с головой уходя в работу, пока даже Рон не перестал спрашивать, все ли с ним в порядке.

Если он будет занят, то не сможет думать о Нью-Йорке.

Рон и Патрис праздновали первое семейное Рождество и пригласили его на эгг-ног. Флип знал, как все будет, если он пойдет: Патрис приведет совершенно прекрасного, очень красивого и невероятно умного друга, чтобы с ним познакомить. Флип будет тихо несчастен и преувеличенно вежлив, друг уйдет разочарованным.

Поэтому он проводил Сочельник в одиночестве. Укутался потеплее и впервые за долгое время разжег гриль. В качестве угощения приготовил два стейка и планировал посмотреть плохой фильм в компании с бутылками пива, а потом, как всегда, в одиночестве лечь спать.

Теперь его жизнь превратилась в сплошную рутину: работа, снова работа, а раз в несколько месяцев он снимал номер в мотеле и пытался подцепить парня в гей-баре Колорадо-Спрингс. Иногда ему удавалось кого-нибудь найти, получить быструю дрочку в темноте или отсос в переулке за баром. Флип никогда не привозил их в мотель, не спрашивал имен.

Большую часть времени он проводил на работе, в оставшуюся — тосковал по Габриэлю.

Он снился Флипу каждую ночь. Иногда что-то глупое и обыденное, например, как Габриэль варит кофе или читает газету. Иногда грустное: Габриэль уходил или истекал кровью на обочине, умирал.

Иногда ему снились руки Габриэля, будящие его, утренняя щетина на внутренней стороне бедер. Неторопливый секс. Габриэль осторожно толкался в него, а Флип тяжело дышал, зажмурившись, и они двигались в унисон в утреннем свете.

Флип просыпался один. Такие сны были наихудшими.

Флип заметил машину только потому, что стоял у окна. Зажигая менору (сегодня — шесть свечей), он увидел невзрачный коричневый седан, медленно проехавший мимо дома и через три минуты вернувшийся обратно.

Флип дружил только с полицейскими, их машины он знал как свои пять пальцев. А семью он не видел с тех пор, как они выгнали его за тайные встречи с Джимом Митчеллом в выпускном классе. Так что это явно не дружеский визит.

Флип попытался убедить себя, что если бы клановцы захотели показательно его вздернуть, то машин оказалось бы намного больше, а еще горящих факелов, колпаков и всего остального. А тут всего одна машина.

Он все равно взял служебный револьвер и открыл входную дверь. Водитель припарковался, и Флип, прицелившись, снял оружие с предохранителя.

Это был Габриэль. Растрепанный, с синяками под глазами. Он вышел из машины и нерешительно остановился.

— Привет. Можешь убрать пистолет.

— Не думал, что ты получил мою открытку, — выпалил Флип, пряча пистолет.

В декабре семьдесят третьего он отправил рождественскую открытку со своим новым адресом. С тех пор, как он покинул Нью-Йорк, Флип ничего не слышал о Габриэле. Ему понадобилась вся сила воли, чтобы не вернуться к нему, не связаться с коллегами из десятого участка, чтобы узнать, все ли с ним в порядке.

Жив ли.

— Я сохранил ее. И ты единственный человек по эту сторону Атлантики, которому я доверяю. Пожалуйста. Я знаю, что ты ушел, что ненавидишь меня и злишься...

— Я не ненавижу тебя, Габриэль. Я скучал.

Габриэль смотрел на него, слегка прищурившись и словно не понимая, о чем говорит Флип.

— Ты... скучал.

У Флипа было много времени на раздумья. Что бы он сказал, если бы ему представилась возможность. Он детектив и знает, как идти по следу. Каждая улика гласила: «Габриэль, Габриэль, Габриэль».

— Я скучал по тебе каждый чертов день. Если нужно, ты можешь ко мне переехать, а не просто остаться на время.

Габриэль усмехнулся, пнув гравий:

— Не неси чушь. Ты же не серьезно.

— Я серьезно. У меня достаточно места. Здесь тихо, уединенно. Я скучал по тебе.

Габриэль смотрел на него, нахмурившись.

— Ты ушел, а не я. А теперь хочешь, чтобы я остался? Ты понимаешь, что с тех пор, как ты уехал из города, я тоже скучал по тебе каждый день? Я никогда раньше не чувствовал ничего подобного. После твоего ухода я иногда занимался сексом, но он ничего не значил. Только причинял боль. Это же что-то значит, Флип?

— Останься, пожалуйста.

Габриэль захлопнул дверцу машины и поцеловал его, шепча «да» между поцелуями.

Пока они целовались, вокруг них сгустились сумерки, но в итоге Флип отвел его в дом. У Габриэля при себе не оказалось даже чемодана.

— Так какой у тебя план, Флип? Я останусь здесь, твой женушкой? Мне нравится. Я могу научиться готовить.

— Ты можешь устроиться на работу...

— Нет, спасибо. Мне и без работы хорошо, — фыркнул Габриэль.

— Детективом я зарабатываю не так уж много, Габриэль. Тебе придется...

Габриэль непринужденно улыбнулся, и Флип сразу начал что-то подозревать.

— Ты еще не заглядывал в багажник.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что в нем нет тела.

— Там чуть больше миллиона наличкой.

— Какого хера?

— Не волнуйся, все чисто. Деньги доставили в Ред-Хук на лодке, произошло ограбление, и мафия думает, что они утонули в заливе, поэтому не ищет их. Я инсценировал собственную смерть и теперь полностью вышел из игры. Провернул нечто противоположное своей обычной работе. Я свободен.

— Ты действительно свободен.

Габриэль усмехнулся и повторил:

— Я действительно свободен.

Они улыбнулись друг другу, но Флип испортил момент, зевнув.

Габриэль зевнул следом.

— Я провел за рулем почти тридцать часов и теперь совершенно разбит.

— А я отработал сегодня две смены, но следующие два дня у меня — выходные. Давай немного поспим.

Они легли, но Флип никак не мог заснуть. Он дремал, но потом открывал глаза, чтобы убедиться, что Габриэль лежит рядом, что это именно Габриэль тихо сопит в подушку Флипа.

В конце концов он, кажется, заснул и проснулся только холодным зимним днем. Габриэля частично освещал солнечный свет из окна в прихожей, и Флип вспомнил первую ночь, проведенную в квартире Габриэля. Как тот выглядел в осеннем солнечном свете того утра.

Габриэль открыл один глаз:

— Да спи же!

Флип взял его за плечо и притянул поближе к себе, подальше от солнечного света. Они задремали.

Когда он снова проснулся, было еще светло, но в этот раз Габриэль тянул за край одеяло, в которое завернулся Флип.

— Ты украл одеяло. Засыпай, — прошептал Габриэль.

Впервые за два года Флипу не снилось ничего.


End file.
